Le bonheur sous Secret
by selene Magnus
Summary: Olivia cache un lourd secret, une seul personne le partage mais était-ce de la façon dont elle le pensait?
1. Chapter 1

Le Bonheur sous secret

Dean ouvre sa porte : - Oh ?

- Salut. Excuse-moi de débarquer comme ça, je… j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider

- Bien, entre

Il se pousse pour laisser entrer Olivia. Elle tient dans les bras un bébé.

- J'ai des ennuis…. J'ai pensé que… personne ne pensera que je suis venue te voir

- C'est donc si grave ?

- Oui

Il regarda derrière lui. Olivia entendit du bruit dans une autre pièce, elle eut un mouvement d'inquiétude.

- Viens par là.

Il l'emmena directement vers sa cuisine.

Mais un homme était présent, qui les vit aussitôt, et en resta interdit un instant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? - interroge sèchement Dean.

- Panne de bières. Bonjour !

- Euh bonjour - lui répondit Olivia.

- Laisse-nous s'il te plait

- Ah ? D'accord

Dean l'arrêta quand il passa à son côté. - Derek, je te demande juste un peu de discrétion, ok ?

- Euh ouais…

- Tu ne l'as pas vue

- Mais ?

- Tu n'as vu personne dans cette cuisine, ok ?

- Ok, si tu veux jouer au mystère. Je peux au moins savoir le nom de ce mystère ?

- Tu me gonfle Derek !

- Ça va ! Je voudrais pas déranger. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Olivia - Il sort, avec des bières sous les bras. Dean s'empressa de fermer la porte de la pièce.

- C'était qui ?

- Mon frère. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il saura être discret

- Comment il connaît mon nom ?

- Oh ? … et ben… je lui ai un peu parlé de toi

- Dean….

- Allons-y ! Raconte-moi les grandes lignes, dans un premier temps

- Je… j'ai kidnappé ce bébé

- Quoi ?

- J'avais pas le choix ! Sa famille la martyrisait ! Mais j'avais pas assez de preuves à fournir, le service social allait la renvoyer chez elle ! Elle était en danger !

Dean la regarda bizarrement : entre la stupeur qu'elle ait fait une telle connerie, et la fierté qu'elle ait osé suivre ses convictions jusqu'au bout.

- Personne ne t'a vu entrer ici ? Tu en es sûre ?

- J'ai fait gaffe, je suis pas idiote

- Combien de temps avant qu'on ne comprenne que c'est toi ?

- Quelques heures, je pense 2 ou 3

Dean réfléchissait quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme y entra. Olivia, surprise encore une fois, agrippa l'enfant. L'homme s'adressa d'emblée à Dean :

- Ah tu es là ? On se demandait pourquoi tu ne revenais pas ! Eh je comprends mieux maintenant. Salut ma belle !

- Putain ! On peut pas avoir la paix chez soi cinq minutes, c'est pas vrai !

- T'énerve pas frangin ! Fallait pas nous inviter si tu voulais recevoir ta copine ! C'est qui le bébé ? Il est de toi ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors que pensez-vous du début de cette histoire? Encore du chambardement en prévision!_

* * *

><p><em>- T'énerve pas frangin ! Fallait pas nous inviter si tu voulais recevoir ta copine ! C'est qui le bébé ? Il est de toi ?<em>

Dean le fixa un instant, puis déclara : - Oui, t'as bien deviné. C'est ma fille. Amélia. Et voici sa mère, Sofia

Olivia s'efforça de cacher son étonnement : Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?

Le frère s'exclama : - C'est pas vrai ! Comment t'as fait pour nous cacher ça ? Les gars, ramenez-vous fissa ! Y a urgence !

Dean soupira, alors qu'Olivia était au bord de l'affolement, surtout quand quatre autres hommes déboulèrent, certains avec une bière encore en main. Celui rencontré dans la cuisine arriva en dernier, l'air contrarié.

- Eh ! T'es malade ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

- Tu nous fais rater le match, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison

- C'est bien plus intéressant ici. Je vous présente notre nièce, dont on en ignorait l'existence !

Tous s'exclamèrent, avec plus ou moins d'étonnement ou de déception : - Quoi Dean, c'est vrai ? ... Pourquoi t'as jamais rien dit ? … Derek, tu étais au courant, toi ?...

- Je ne vous ai rien dit parce que cela ne vous regarde pas, tout simplement

- Tu déconnes ? Quand Maman va savoir ça !

- Pas un mot à Man ! Je compte sur vous

- A quoi tu joues, tu nous explique ?

C'est une question qui brûlait aussi les lèvres d'Olivia, mais elle ne pouvait qu'être spectateur, tant qu'elle ignorait le plan de Dean. Il avait ses défauts, bien sûr, mais elle savait qu'il était fin stratège. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas encore cherché à la décourager, c'est qu'il acceptait de l'aider. Elle devait donc attendre qu'il réussisse à se débarrasser de son apparente nombreuse fratrie pour en parler. Sauf que sa méthode laissait perplexe ! Le premier frère rencontré, le fameux Derek, semblait lui aussi sur l'attente : il ne participait pas aux cascades de questions balancées par les autres.

- C'est compliqué. Quand la petite est née… Sofia était mariée, c'était délicat… c'est pour ça que j'ai gardé le secret. Pour les protéger. Alors vous gardez vos mouilles closes, c'est bien compris ?

- Quand même, c'est notre nièce ! Et elle est mignonne tout plein ! Daniel, regarde ! On dirait ta fille au même âge, tu trouve pas ?

- C'est vrai ! On voit de qui elle tient

Dean et Olivia se regardèrent discrètement.

- Je peux avoir confiance ? Quand la situation sera réglée, après le divorce de Sofia… je pourrais l'annoncer à Maman

- Elle va te tuer quand elle saura que tu lui as caché l'existence de sa petite-fille !

- Je sais. Mais je devais être discret. Écoutez les mecs, j'aimerais que vous nous laissiez un peu tranquille maintenant. Nous avons des choses à régler Sofia et moi. Alors vous retournez voir votre match et vous nous oubliez, ok ?

- Bien sûr, on comprend tout à fait - temporisa Derek. - Venez les gars, on retourne au salon

- Tu veux qu'on te garde la petite ? Elle est si mimi. Vous serez plus tranquille comme ça

- Tu m'étonne ! Retiens-toi de ne pas nous faire le petit frère dans la foulée ! Aïe ! - Il venait de se prendre une taloche sur le crâne par Derek.

- Non merci, ça va aller. Elle est sage, elle ! Pas comme mes gamins de frangins ! Oh par contre, Daniel ?

- Oui ?

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas de nous prêter de l'équipement ? Tu vois, comme le lit pour bébé. J'ai rien ici pour elle

- Si tu veux. Mes mômes n'en n'ont plus besoin. Je vais aller te chercher ça

- Sympa, merci

'========================================'

Dean emmena Olivia dans la chambre, pour un minimum de tranquillité, malgré quelques petits sifflements de l'un des frères, quand ils ont traversé le salon. À peine entrés, la porte refermée, Olivia siffle :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire là ?

- Tu voulais mon aide

- T'appelle ça de l'aide ?

- Tout à fait. Je viens de te créer une nouvelle identité. Et mis la petite à l'abri. Tu avais raison. Personne ne viendra la chercher ici, encore moins sous l'identité de ma fille

- Mais ?

- Soit tu me laisse la petite et tu reprends tranquillement ta vie. Il te faudra un alibi, mais on trouvera, soit tu te cache avec elle. Dans ce cas, vous serez en sécurité chez ma mère

- Tu compte ressortir ta jolie fable aussi à ta propre mère ?

- Pas besoin ! Elle va vite le savoir. Il y a forcément un de mes frères qui va cracher le morceau, je les connais. Je te parie 20 $ qu'elle débarque en furie ici avant la fin de la journée. Donc, en attendant, il faut se décider. Tu veux faire quoi Olivia ?

- Je … je sais plus

- Je te conseillerai la 1ère solution. Bien que j'aimerais mieux la seconde - Il la regarda tendrement - Je sais combien ton boulot t'importe. Tu as encore une chance de garder ton job et ta vie. Mais il faut agir tout de suite, avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de ton absence. Une fois les soupçons sur toi, cela sera difficile de les détourner

- Mais la petite ? Qu'est ce qu'on va dire ?

- Et bien, je dirais à mes frères que sa mère me la confie quelque temps. Pendant qu'elle prépare son divorce. Un divorce douloureux. Et que ma présence dans sa vie risquerait de tout lui faire perdre. Et que par conséquent, notre « liaison » s'arrêtera quelque temps

- Comment faire croire qu'une mère laisserait son enfant ?

Dean composait le scénario au fur et à mesure, mais avec un souci du détail qui laisserait Olivia admirative, si la situation n'était pas si critique pour elle.

- Parce que exhiber l'enfant lors du divorce est la preuve de son infidélité. Maintenant que le « mari » est au courant, ce serait jeter de l'huile sur le feu que de garder la petite auprès d'elle. Et c'est sensé être l'affaire de quelques mois. Évidemment, nous sommes les seuls à savoir que cela durera plus que ça

- Tu accepterais d'élever cette enfant ? Je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer ça ! Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire, je ne voulais que quelques conseils ou…

- Olivia. Je serai heureux de le faire, crois-moi. J'ai pris cette décision tout à l'heure, je ne le regrette pas. Et je ne peux plus faire machine arrière maintenant que ma famille me croit père

- Dean, c'est… pourquoi fais-tu ça ?


	3. Chapter 3

_- Dean, c'est… pourquoi fais-tu ça ?_

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui déplaça une mèche de cheveux collée à son visage.

- C'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé : avoir un enfant avec toi. Tu me l'offre aujourd'hui

Elle resta interdite.

- Il faut que tu t'en aille maintenant. Je vais te monter un alibi. Tu diras que tu étais « Au Paradise ». C'est un club libertin. Ce sera juste assez gênant pour qu'on te croie. Tu y as passé la soirée à partir de 23 h et la matinée jusqu'à maintenant avec un certain Mike Sullivan. C'est un ami, je vais l'appeler, il te couvrira. Tu pourras voir sa photo dans le fichier central : c'est un ancien flic devenu pompier.

Il lui prit l'enfant des bras : - On ne se verra plus avant, au moins un an. Je te promets de prendre soin d'elle

- Tu ne sais rien d'elle, même pas son…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Moins de personnes savent le vrai nom d'une personne cachée, moins les risques sont grands. Je sais juste ce qu'il est nécessaire. Tu me l'as confié, et c'est la seule chose qui m'importe

- Dean… - Elle était plus qu'émue de son geste, de sa déclaration.

- Va maintenant, tant que j'ai le courage de te laisser partir. Fais attention à toi Olivia

Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre, aucun des frères n'étant sur sa route. Elle les entendait crier devant la télé. Elle se faufila silencieusement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et disparut.

« ========================================================== »

- Franchement, jamais j'aurais cru ça de lui ! C'était bien la peine de critiquer Papa !

- Ferme là, tu veux ?

- Moi aussi cela m'étonne de Dean ! Diamon j'aurais compris

- De quoi ?

- Tout le monde sait que toi, t'es un chaud lapin ! Tu saute sur tout c'qui bouge !

- Parce que j'ai pas fait votre connerie, moi ! J'ai pas une bourgeoise et des mioches qui m'étouffent ! Je profite de ma vie, au moins. Tu es jaloux, tout simplement!

- Je vais te faire ravaler ce sourire, p'tit con

- On se calme là ! Vous allez pas tout casser quand même !

- Derek ? Il te l'avait dit à toi ?

- Pourquoi tu pense que je saurais quelque chose ?

- On sait bien combien vous êtes proches tous les deux. Alors tu savais ?

- Non… enfin, un peu

Les autres étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

- Je savais qu'il était amoureux de cette femme, et que c'était pas simple, limite impossible. Mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait un enfant

- Comment on peut cacher ça à sa famille ?

- Arrêtez de le charger ! Certainement que ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus

- Eh, les pipelettes ? Y en a-t-il un qui aurait la gentillesse d'aller au magasin d'en bas pour moi ?

- Ok, moi je veux bien

- Merci. J'ai besoin de quelques affaires pour la petite, voici une liste, et ma carte

- La maman est partie ?

- Oui

- On ne veut pas spécialement se mêler de tes affaires Dean, mais juste un peu d'éclaircissements, là on n'en a besoin

Dean se laissa tomber sur le divan. Un des frères lui prit le bébé des bras.

- Daniel est revenu. On a monté le lit pour elle. Je vais la coucher

- Merci Doug

- Elle t'a laissé la petite combien de temps ?

Dean regarda le questionneur d'un air triste.

- On a rompu

Stupeur des auditeurs. - Ben pourquoi ?

- Son mari veut divorcer

- Et ben, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle, ça ? Pour vous deux j'entends

- Il l'accuse d'adultère. S'il arrive à le prouver, elle perd tout. Et moi aussi !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Son mari est… C'est quelqu'un de haut placé. Très haut placé. S'il découvre que je suis son amant, je peux dire adieu à ma carrière ! Et Sofia se retrouvera à la rue ! Sans rien ! Et je vois pas comment je pourrai les entretenir toutes les deux si je perds mon job !

- Il aurait peut être fallu y penser avant de fricoter avec une femme mariée !

- T'es pas d'une grande aide, toi !

- Laisse. Il a raison - avoua Dean, déprimé.

- Donc vous avez décidé de ne plus vous voir ?

- Oui. Il faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. On n'a toujours été super prudents, mais là, il va forcément la faire surveiller de près

- Ok, ça se conçoit. Mais c'est juste le temps qu'elle obtienne le divorce ! Ça ne va pas durer des lunes. Et tu peux bien être un peu patient, non ?

- C'est dur de se passer d'elle

- Pourquoi elle a laissé la petite ? C'est pas prudent, on pourrait la suivre quand elle va venir la rechercher

- Elle ne va pas revenir

- Quoi ? Elle te la laisse … tout le temps ?

- Vous comprenez rien ? Le mari veut un divorce pour faute ! S'il arrive à prouver qu'elle est fautive, il gagne !

- Et la petite est la preuve irréfutable !

- Oui

- Donc elle la cache chez toi. Pas de preuve de son infidélité, donc divorce équitable

- C'est ça. Elle a une chance de gagner le procès en l'accusant de l'avoir foutue à la porte sans raison légitime

- Mais il a droit de réclamer à voir sa fille. Enfin celle qui est déclarée comme telle

- Il le demandera. Juste pour obtenir son ADN. Mais il ne l'aura pas

- C'est grave la non-présentation d'enfant !

- Son avocat pense qu'elle peut gagner quand même. Parce que son mari les a virées toutes les deux. C'est une imprudence, mise en danger de la vie d'une mineure. Ça peut compenser la non-présentation. De toute façon, c'est un moindre mal

- Donc tu hérite d'un bébé, toi ! Tu va t'en sortir comment ?

- C'est pas n'importe quel bébé ! C'est ma fille !

- Ok, ok, te fâche pas!

- N'hésite pas à nous demander de l'aide, tu sais. On n'est tous passés par là, on sait faire

- Merci frérot. Ça fait plaisir

- On s'est toujours serrés les coudes entre Porter, pas vrai ? Ça risque pas de s'arrêter maintenant

Phrase accompagnée de quelques tapes sur les épaules. Le clan se ressoude.

- Par contre, si j'étais toi, je me préparerais de solides arguments. Parce que cacher la vérité sur la gamine quand elle était chez sa mère, pas de problème. Mais chez toi, je vois pas comment tu vas empêcher Maman de le découvrir. Et de t'arracher les yeux par la même occasion !

- Ce qui est rassurant, c'est qu'il y en a toujours un qui sait trouver les mots justes !

- J'aimerais pas être à ta place !

- Allez-y, enfoncez le clou, vous gênez pas !

« =============================================================== »

- Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu me dis la vérité Dean ?


	4. Chapter 4

_- Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu me dis la vérité Dean ?_

- Est-ce que j'ai été convainquant ?

- Sacrément oui ! Ils étaient à deux doigts de te plaindre. Tu mérite un oscar, c'est effrayant. Je crois que tu as raté ta vocation

Dean rit de la remarque.

- Donc j'ai bien vu, tu n'es pas le père ?

- Certainement pas, non

- Mais elle n'est pas la mère non plus ? Tu m'avais dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant ! Alors d'où vient cette gosse ? Dean…. C'est pas ce que je crains au moins ?

- Rassures-toi non. Et tu te rappelle Derek, que tu es mon avocat ?

- Arrêtes tes conneries Dean. On parle de toi là. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les affaires !

- Justement si. Je t'engage comme avocat sur le dossier « Amélia Porter », tu es donc tenu au secret professionnel sur tout ce que je pourrais te révéler. Tout devra rester entre nous. C'est la loi !

- T'es un enculé !

- Tss tss ! Tu n'es pas très respectueux envers ton ainé. Mais jamais je ne dirai quoi que ce soit qui risquerait de t'incriminer, rassure-toi. C'est mon problème. Je ne te demande qu'un peu de silence. Tu as vu quoi aujourd'hui en fin de compte, hein ? Une fille que tu n'avais jamais vue, dont tu n'es absolument pas sûr du vrai nom, qui m'a confié son bébé. Que cherches-tu à savoir de plus ? Dis-toi que ton frère est un dépravé, qui met des femmes enceintes, et puis voilà !

- Jures-moi qu'il n'y a rien d'illégal ?

- Ce n'est pas du trafic d'enfant, je te le jure. Quel serait mon intérêt ?

- Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu trempes mais ça ne me plait guère !

- J'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Cette gamine, c'est… c'est l'espoir. L'espoir !

Il se lève, tout excité. - Viens, je t'offre un verre ! Ça se fête la paternité !

« =================================================== »

_2 ans plus tard._

- Bonjour Olivia. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

- C'est parfait. Je peux m'asseoir un instant ?

- Oui, je t'en prie. Tu veux un café ?

- Je veux bien

- Garçon ? Deux cafés s'il vous plaît

Après quelques discussions anodines, Dean sort des photos.

- Oh, je t'avais dit que j'étais papa ? Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que je t'ai croisée, c'est si rare

- En effet, c'est très rare

- Tiens regarde-là. Elle est adorable

- Euh… tu es sûr que ?

- Je les montre à tout le monde ! Regarde : là ce sont ces deux ans, un vrai petit ange. Celle-ci, le jour d'Halloween. Tu le crois, ça ? Sa grand-mère lui avait fait un costume de carotte ! J'ai failli criser !... J'adore ma gosse !

- Je vois ça

- Ça te dirait de diner avec moi demain soir ? La petite est chez mon frère cette semaine. On parlera du bon vieux temps

- Dean, je…

- Un diner, ça n'engage à rien, Olivia. Ça fait si longtemps, on n'a plein de choses à se dire, non ?

- Ok. Vers 19h

- Je passe te prendre. A demain

« =========================================================== »


	5. Chapter 5

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'était fabuleux. Bien plus que dans les plus torrides de mes rêves

Dean se laissa tomber sur le drap, juste à côté d'Olivia. Puis il l'attira contre son torse, où elle déposa sa tête.

- Je t'aime. Si seulement j'avais osé te le dire plus tôt

- Dean, je crois que… je t'aime aussi

- J'ai tellement attendu ce moment ma Chérie.

Il la serre tendrement contre lui, lui caresse gentiment les cheveux.

- Enfin nous allons être heureux, tous les trois. Ça valait le coup d'attendre

- Que veux-tu dire, tous les trois ?

- Nous deux et notre fille bien sûr. Tu vas voir, elle est si craquante, je sais que vous allez vite devenir folles l'une de l'autre

- Dean ! Il n'est pas question de ça !

- Comment ça, il n'est pas question ?

- Mais je… je ne peux pas vivre avec toi et encore moins avec elle !

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si je ne savais pas la vérité ? Et tu diras quoi ? Tu m'avais fait passer pour sa mère, faut que je rejoue la comédie ? Me faire passer pour une autre ?

- Olivia… si ce n'est que cela, on peut inventer autre chose. Mes frères ne t'ont vue qu'une fois, ils ne te reconnaitront pas !

- Vraiment ?

- Et au pire, je dirai que tu ressemble beaucoup à « Sofia », que tu es un sosie et que c'est ça qui m'a séduit. Ça peut tenir la route, j'en suis sûr

- Des mensonges, encore des mensonges ! Comment tu arrives à vivre au milieu de tant de mensonges ? Tu peux encore te regarder en face ?

- Arrêtes Olivia ! Ces mensonges sont nécessaires. Pour Amélia ! Sa sécurité. Et la notre. Oublierais-tu que je l'ai fait pour toi ?

- Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça Dean ! Nous avons enfreint la loi ! J'ai enlevé une enfant ! Et tu l'as cachée ! Nous sommes des criminels !

- Non ! Nous avons sauvé cette enfant ! Nous lui avons donné une vie heureuse, une enfance en sécurité et pleine d'amour. Et nous pouvons lui en donner encore plus. Tous les deux, nous pouvons lui apporter une vraie famille

- Je lui ai arraché sa famille !

- C'est nous sa famille ! Olivia je t'en prie. Je t'aime. Et tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais aussi ! Nous pouvons y arriver ensemble. Olivia…

- Non, moi je ne peux pas ! J'ai trop honte de ce que j'ai fait ! Je ne peux pas la regarder en face et faire comme si je ne lui avais pas volé sa vie !

- Olivia, non !

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

- Je peux pas, Dean, je peux pas


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolée amis lecteurs, je suis en retard pour la suite: pas bien, pas bien! du coup vous aurez deux chapitres; c'est le moins que je puisse faire!_

« ================================================================= »

_13 ans plus tard_

- Tiens ma Puce. Déjà rentrée ?

- ...

- Tu ne réponds plus maintenant ? C'est quoi ces manières ?

- Qui est ma mère ?

- Pardon ?

- Je veux savoir Papa ! J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Mais ? … Tu sais déjà tout

- Ah oui ? Elle est sensée s'appeler Sofia. Alors pourquoi sur mon acte de naissance, c'est pas ce nom-là ?

- Comment… ?

- Comment j'ai eu l'idée de regarder ce papier ? C'est bien ça ta question ? L'Université a renvoyé mon dossier d'inscription. C'est toi qui l'avais rempli, mais il manquait un papier. C'est comme ça que je suis tombée dessus ! C'est qui cette Marie Hollister, hein ?

- Ma Chérie, écoutes…

- En fait, la vraie question, c'est qui je suis moi ?

- Quoi qui tu es ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

- Je sais que je suis pas ta fille

- ?

- J'ai bien réfléchi, tout retourné dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas ta fille

- Bien sûr que si !

- J'ai trouvé les photos que tu garde dans ta chambre. Je suis pas stupide ! Vous êtes tous les deux bruns aux yeux noirs ! Et moi blonde aux yeux verts ! A qui tu veux faire croire que je suis votre fille, hein ?

- Tu l'es ! Un point c'est tout !

- J'ai besoin de savoir Papa ! J'ai le droit à la vérité ! Qui sont mes vrais parents ? Qui ?

- Je sais pas. Et ça n'a aucune importance. Tu es ma fille, depuis le début

- Comment pourrais-tu ne pas le savoir ?

- On ne révèle pas ces infos aux parents adoptants

- Sauf que tu ne m'as pas adoptée ! Pas légalement en tout cas

- ?

- Je l'ai cru un moment, alors je suis allée au Service de l'Enfance pour lire mon dossier. Je sais que parfois des mères laissent un mot. J'y croyais fort. Mais ils n'ont aucun dossier à mon nom ! Aucun ! Tu n'as même jamais déposé de demande d'adoption ! Qu'as-tu fait Papa ? Qui je suis ? Je veux savoir qui je suis…

- Mon Cœur…. Je te demande pardon… j'ai juste essayé d'être un bon père…

- Tu es un bon père. Le meilleur. Mais je dois savoir d'où je viens, quelle était ma famille, même s'ils n'ont pas voulu de moi. Quel était mon nom…. L'acte de naissance… c'est un faux, c'est ça ? Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Toi, un flic ! Tu as fait quoi ? Voler un bébé ?

- Non, non… je ne t'ai pas volée ! Je t'ai sauvée. Et aimée. Plus que tout !

- Comment ça sauvée ? Sauvée de quoi ?

- Ta fameuse famille… c'était des monstres ! Ils te martyrisaient…. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a éloignée d'eux

- Elle ? Qui ça Elle ?

- Elle t'a confié à moi. Et depuis ce jour, je t'ai aimé et considérée comme si tu étais notre fille. Pas un instant, je ne t'ai vue autrement

- Tu parles de Sofia ? Ou est-ce Marie ?

- Elle s'appelle Olivia

- Oh ? Pourquoi tous ces faux noms alors ?

- Sofia, c'était pour lui conserver un anonymat. Mais comme tes oncles l'avaient rencontrée, j'ai été obligé de continuer à utiliser ce nom. L'autre, c'est son second prénom. J'ai voulu… qu'elle apparaisse sur le document, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'elle soit ta mère. Je l'avais tant rêvé

- Hollister, c'est son vrai nom ?

- Celui de son père naturel. Ça aurait pu être le sien, dans une autre vie

- Pourquoi tu m'as toujours dit que ma mère reviendrait ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé l'attendre en vain ?

- Je voulais… je devais garder espoir

- Papa ? … Tu… tu l'aimes ?

- Elle t'a confié à moi, j'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu serais notre enfant… notre lien… j'ai attendu… espéré, même supplié… mais elle n'a pas voulu ! Elle n'a pas voulu !

- Oh Papa…

Amélia se jeta dans les bras de Dean. Elle n'avait pas réalisé la situation dans laquelle son père se trouvait. Il lui avait menti mais elle ne lui en voulait plus. Elle comprenait sa douleur. Mais il fallait que lui aussi comprenne le besoin qu'elle avait de connaître toute la vérité.

- Dis-moi, je t'en prie, dis-moi qui j'étais ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais su

- Alors qui est au courant ? Olivia ?

- Oui. C'est elle qui t'a enlevée. Pour ton bien. Moi je t'ai cachée. Je n'ai jamais demandé d'où tu venais. Ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je voulais juste une famille, un avenir ensemble. Je ne me suis jamais arrêté sur le passé, contrairement à elle. Et à toi aujourd'hui. Tu lui ressemble tant : ce besoin de savoir, de chercher, de déterrer, quelles que soient les conséquences….

- Dis-moi son nom Papa, où je peux la trouver

- Benson. Inspecteur Olivia Benson. Elle bosse à l'USV de New York. C'est une unité qui prend en charge les victimes, surtout les enfants. C'est comme ça qu'elle t'a rencontrée

- New York….Je viendrais de là-bas moi aussi ?

- Certainement

- Pourquoi tu as marqué Oregon sur l'acte de naissance ? Qu'est ce que cet endroit avait de spécial pour que tu le choisisses ?

- C'est là que je l'ai rencontrée

- Papa…. Je vois que tout tourne autour d'elle. Tu ne parlais pas beaucoup de « ma mère » mais toujours j'ai eu le sentiment que tu planifiais tout en fonction d'elle, comme si elle allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. Ça ne m'étonnais pas plus que ça car je croyais que vous aviez été ensemble, mais ce ne fut jamais le cas en fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne te souhaite pas d'aimer un jour comme je l'aime. C'est bien pire qu'une prison. J'ai fait l'impensable pour elle, et j'aurais fait bien pire s'il avait fallu… mais ça n'a servi à rien. J'ai même pas réussi à l'oublier… je n'y arriverai jamais


	7. Chapter 7

« =============================================================

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Je veux parler à cette dame, là-bas

- Vous voyez qu'elle est occupée. Je peux la remplacer, je suis son partenaire. Dites-moi ce qui vous amène ?

- Je ne veux parler qu'à l'inspecteur Olivia Benson ! Alors à moins que vous ayez changé de sexe, je ne vous dirais rien. Juste à elle, c'est tout ! J'attendrai toute la journée s'il le faut, mais je ne partirai pas sans l'avoir vue !

- Ok. Comme vous voulez

_3 heures plus tard_

- Amaro, C'est qui cette fille là-bas ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas réglé son problème ?

- Elle ne veut parler qu'à Olivia, rien à en démordre ! J'ai tout essayé, même d'envoyer une autre femme, rien n'y fait !

- Alors allez remplacer Olivia à son interrogatoire, et qu'elle vienne ici. J'aime pas voir des potentielles victimes ou témoins poireauter, ça peut les décourager

- Bien Capitaine

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mademoiselle, je suis l'inspecteur Benson, vous vouliez me parler, c'est bien ça ?

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé

- On se connaît ?

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées c'est vrai, mais connaître est un bien trop grand mot

- Si vous me racontiez ce qui vous amène ?

- Je veux porter plainte

- Ah ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- On m'a enlevée à ma famille. Quand j'étais un bébé. Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

- J'ai déjà traité des affaires semblables, mais je trouve votre ton plutôt…. agressif envers moi. Quand nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrées ? Quel est votre nom ?

- Je suis Amélia Porter

Olivia devient blanche en un instant.

- Je vois que vous vous rappelez maintenant.

- Que… que voulez-vous ?

- La vérité ! Ou je porte plainte contre vous pour enlèvement - dit-elle tout bas.

- J'ai l'impression que vous connaissez la vérité, sinon vous ne seriez pas devant moi en ce moment

- Il me manque un élément. Que j'ai bien l'intention d'obtenir. Mais je suppose que parler de ça ici vous met très mal à l'aise ! Je le serai aussi à votre place

- Cessez ce petit jeu

- Retrouvons-nous à 19h chez vous, j'ai trouvé votre adresse aussi. Je ne suis pas la « fille » de 2 flics pour rien !

Amélia repart sans un regard en arrière. Olivia est restée sur son siège, respirant difficilement. Elle se lève précipitamment pour se réfugier dans son vestiaire. Il allait falloir qu'elle invente une explication sur le départ rapide d'une jeune fille patiente au point de l'attendre des heures, et elle se devait d'être convaincante ! « Malheur sois-tu Porter ! Tu devais garder le silence ! Pourquoi tu as tout dévoilé à la gamine, hein ? Tu m'oblige à faire comme toi, mentir à tous mes amis ! Arrête Benson ! C'est toi la fautive, ne l'oublies pas ! C'est trop facile de le charger, lui, tu as ta part de responsabilité, et pas une petite part ! »

* * *

><p><em>comment les explications vont-elles se passer? Peut être du sang? Amélia va-t-elle dénoncer Olivia?<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Que le temps passe vite, je me rends compte que je n'avais pas eu le temps de publier la suite. toutes mes excuses à mes lecteurs_

* * *

><p>- Très bien, entrez.<p>

- Merci beaucoup Olivia. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Olivia ? Parce que « Maman », cela ferait très surfait, vous croyez pas ?

- De quoi vous parlez ? Je ne suis pas votre mère !

- Je sais bien, mais mon père n'a pas cessé de vous présenter ainsi. Enfin mon père adoptif ! Mais vous savez bien de qui je parle ! Puisque c'est vous qui m'aviez confié à lui

- J'ignore ce que Dean a pu vous dire, mais jamais je ne me suis fait passer pour votre mère !

- Oui, je sais, c'est lui qui s'est fait des films tout seul. Ce serait risible si je ne connaissais pas assez l'homme qu'il est. Et le père qu'il a été pour moi

- Écoutez…. Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir…

- Mais ? Je me moque de vos excuses ! Au début, je voulais comprendre pourquoi mais aujourd'hui cela ne m'intéresse plus

- Alors que cherchez-vous ?

- Justice

- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez Amélia…

- Comment pourriez-vous ne serait-ce que l'imaginer ? Vous m'avez arraché à ma vraie famille ! Et qu'importe les raisons, qu'elles soient légitimes, ou altruistes, les faits sont là ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du mal que vous avez fait !

- Si, j'en suis désolée… je voulais vous protéger

- Oui je sais tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux la vengeance

- Vengeance ? Ce n'est donc pas la justice qui vous préoccupe ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Et puis tuer votre père ? Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous ? Il n'est pas vraiment coupable, lui ! Croyez-moi, je vous en prie ! C'est moi qui ai tout fait ! Dean… n'a fait que vous cacher, à ma demande… Alors, oui vengez-vous sur moi, ok, je l'ai mérité, mais ne le reprochez pas à votre père

Amélia la regardait si froidement, qu'Olivia s'inquiéta :

- Oh non ! Ne me dites pas ? Vous … vous en êtes déjà prise à lui, c'est ça ?

- Mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes folle ! Je ne ferai jamais de mal à mon père ! Il a été un père fabuleux, lui ! Contrairement à vous !

- Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? Si vous rendez cette histoire publique, votre père en souffrira aussi : il sera déclaré coupable ! Il sera mis en prison !

- Je ne veux que deux choses

- Quelles choses ?

- D'abord savoir quel est mon vrai nom ! Qui étaient mes parents. Vous me devez la vérité ! Et qu'importe ce qu'ils ont pu faire ! Qu'importe si ce sont des monstres ou des assassins, ce sont mes parents, j'ai le droit de savoir !

- Oui Amélia, vous avez le droit de savoir

- Alors dites-moi ! Maintenant ! Quel est mon nom ?

- Carrie … tu t'appelais Carrie…. Ventimio

- Où sont mes parents ?

- Ton père est en prison. Il a frappé ta mère jusqu'à la mort, 3 mois après ta… disparition. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et il te frappait aussi. A l'âge de 3 semaines, tu as dû être opérée, parce qu'il t'avait balancée contre le mur….Et il a recommencé plusieurs fois…..je t'ai éloignée d'eux parce que même ta mère ne voulait pas te protéger, elle te donnait des bains si froids que… tu as failli mourir d'hypothermie à 8 mois…Quand le Service Social t'a emmenée, nous avons découvert que…

- Que quoi ? Vous n'êtes plus à ça près maintenant ! Je veux tout savoir ! Quoi ?

- Ils ont trouvé des traces de sévices sexuels… je pouvais pas te laisser retourner chez eux, Carrie… tu serais morte avec eux

- Vous avez bien fait

- Oh ?... Tu... tu le pense vraiment Carrie ?

- Je m'appelle Amélia. Et oui, je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir ôtée à cette famille, je ne vous reproche pas cela

- Alors quoi ?

* * *

><p><em>oui quoi?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci ma chère de m'offrir une petite review! j'ai cru que vous n'aimiez plus mes histoires! sniffff! du coup, je mets la suite!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>- Je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir ôtée à cette famille, je ne vous reproche pas cela<em>

- Alors quoi ?

- Mon père !

- Quoi ?

- Vous devez payer pour le mal que vous lui avez fait !

- Carr… Amélia… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Mon père m'a raconté ce qu'il a fait, mais il m'a aussi avoué ses motivations ! Je suis tombée de haut ! Comme je le disais, ce serait limite ridicule s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'homme qui m'a élevée avec tendresse. Alors que je n'étais rien pour lui ! Et vous savez le meilleur ? Mon père n'a jamais voulu avoir d'enfant. Il avait été obligé d'élever ses petits frères et il ne voulait pas recommencer ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'était jamais cherché une épouse ! Et il avait accepté la solitude pour ne pas avoir des enfants. Jusqu'à vous ! Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour vous ! Mon père a abandonné tous ses principes pour vous. Il a élevé un enfant inconnu, il a enfreint la loi pour vous ! Il a risqué son travail, sa réputation, sa liberté, juste pour vous plaire ! Il m'a fait passer pour sa fille, juste pour vous aider à sauver votre tête ! Et en échange, qu'est ce vous lui avez donné, vous ? Rien ! ! Rien que des larmes ! Pourtant, malgré tout ça, il continue à vous aimer !

- Amélia...

- Vous êtes une garce ! Mon père vous a attendu, toute sa vie… et il continue encore ! Il me disait que ma maman allait revenir, que je ne devais pas lui en vouloir, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, mais qu'elle nous aimait ! Et moi je l'ai cru… je vous ai attendue moi aussi, avec lui… mais vous n'êtes jamais venue… vous nous avez oubliés

- Oh ma puce….

Olivia s'approcha de la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'agita et voulut la repousser mais Olivia tient bon, et elle finit par se laisser aller à pleurer dans ses bras.

- Je te demande pardon, je vous demande pardon, à toi et à ton père. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser….

- Pourquoi ? …. Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ?

- Je … j'avais peur…. de t'avoir fait du mal… et de t'en faire autant… et à Dean aussi…. J'étais pas à la hauteur… de ce que vous attendiez de moi, je n'en étais pas capable

- Nous voulions juste que tu sois là ! C'est tout ! Le reste, on s'en serait accommodé ! Personne n'est parfait, tu avais juste à être toi

- Je te demande pardon ma Chérie

- Et Papa ? Est-ce que tu l'as aimé ? Au moins un peu ?

- Oui je l'ai aimé, crois-moi. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais… mes histoires sentimentales ont toujours été des fiascos et… je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir…. L'amour qu'il voulait me donner, c'était si fort,…. que j'ai eu peur ! Peur de ne pas en être digne, peur d'abîmer un tel amour. Je me sentais… honteuse, sale de ce que j'avais fait…

- Je sais que Papa te pardonnera tout, toujours. Parce qu'il t'attend encore, chaque minute. Il ne vit que pour toi. Je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas souffrir plus…. C'est tout ce que je te demande

- C'est pour lui que tu es venue me voir ? Ce n'était pas pour toi ! Les informations n'étaient qu'un prétexte, tu voulais me parler de lui…. Nous réunir ?

- C'est mon père ! Je veux qu'il soit heureux ! Et il n'y a que toi qui puisses le lui donner…. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça ! Mon père a tellement fait pour moi, aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de lui rendre tout le bonheur qu'il m'a offert. Si vraiment tu l'as aimé, tu dois revenir… juste pour lui… moi ce n'est pas important, moi je suis presque une adulte, bientôt je partirai…. Et il se retrouvera seul….Reviens je t'en prie… il se meurt sans toi

- Je vais aller lui parler, c'est d'accord

- Juste parler ou… ?

- Je sais pas Amélia, c'est… le temps a passé, nous avons changé, lui et moi… peut être que rien ne sera comme avant….

- Si ! Son amour pour toi n'a pas changé ! Et si ce qui t'éloignait de lui, c'était moi ou la culpabilité de ce que vous m'aviez fait, ça c'est du passé ! Je ne t'en veux pas, je vais bien, tu as très bien agis ! Alors je t'en prie, donnes-lui enfin une chance !

- Tu as raison. Je vais essayer

- Oh c'est génial ! Merci ! Merci Maman ! Merci

La jeune fille se jeta cette fois spontanément dans les bras d'Olivia.

- Euh Amélia ? Tu ne m'as pas dit si ton père sait que tu es ici ?

- Il le sait, plus ou moins. Quand je lui ai fait avouer ton nom, il a compris que je finirais par venir te voir pour chercher mes réponses

- Il ne t'en a pas empêché ?

- Il m'a dit que j'étais aussi têtue que ma mère, et qu'il ne servait à rien d'empêcher une Benson de faire ce qu'elle avait décidé. Il m'a donc donné de l'argent pour le bus, pour le jour où je me déciderai. Et il ne m'a plus rien demandé à ce propos

- C'était quand ? Le jour où il t'a tout révélé ?

- Il y a 5 mois

- Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour venir me voir ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'affronter sous le coup de la colère ! L'enjeu était trop grand ! J'ai préféré attendre d'être plus calme, et de mieux comprendre les rouages de cette affaire. Ça m'a laissé le temps de faire des recherches aussi

- Des recherches sur moi ?

- Oui. Et sur les enfants disparus à mon époque

- Donc tu connaissais ton nom avant que je te le révèle ?

- Oui

- Ton père s'est trompé ! Tu es une Porter ! Jusqu'au bout des doigts

- Il a été mon seul modèle. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu tout seul ! C'est à toi de m'apprendre à être une Benson !

« ======================================== »


	10. Chapter 10

_Allez voici la fin de cette aventure : dites-moi si vous aimez ?_

* * *

><p>- Salut Dean<p>

- Bonjour. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais jusqu'ici

- Je te ramène ta brebis égarée

- Salut Papa. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

Dean tend les bras pour que sa fille vienne se jeter dedans, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire.

- Non, je suis content que vous ayez réussi à parler calmement. J'avais juste peur que l'une perde des dents dans l'affaire !

- Tout va bien : on ne s'est pas battu ! Tu nous prends pour des sauvages ? - plaisante Amélia. Dean sourit.

- Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai plein de devoirs en retard ! - - La jeune fille s'éclipse en un éclair. Olivia hésite mais elle sait qu'elle doit lui parler, elle l'a promis à « leur fille ». Comme c'est bizarre de penser ça !

- Merci de l'avoir ramenée saine et sauve

- Dean… je voudrais te parler…je sais que j'ai très mal agis envers toi. Je t'ai laissé tout gérer alors que c'était moi la fautive… et que tu en as beaucoup souffert. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière…

- Tu ferais quoi ? Si tu pouvais tout recommencer, quelle action tu changerais ?

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas comme je l'ai fait, seul à élever une enfant par ma faute

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle. - Tu resterais avec moi ?

- Oui. J'assumerais mes responsabilités, mes erreurs

- Tu n'avais pas fait d'erreurs. C'est moi qui t'ai effrayé, j'aurais dû savoir que cela allait t'étouffer

- Dean… jamais tu ne cesseras de t'accuser à ma place ?

- Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer

* * *

><p>- Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? On va être en retard ! - Amélia ouvre la porte de la chambre en urgence - Oups ! Pardon !<p>

Dean se hâte de remonter le drap sur sa voisine de lit, qui gênée, s'emmitoufle dessous. Il s'assoit tranquillement pour discuter avec sa fille, sans se soucier plus que ça de la situation gênante dans laquelle elle vient de le surprendre.

- Tu sais plus ce que c'est que de frapper à la porte maintenant ?

- Ouais pardon, mais il y a urgence ! On doit aller visiter l'université ce matin !

- Non, c'est annulé, j'ai oublié de te le dire hier. Le rendez-vous est reporté à lundi prochain

- Oh non !

- Allez, c'est juste quelques jours de plus, ce n'est pas grave

- Ouais, ok. Bon je vous laisse finir alors

- Dean, couvre-toi ! - Olivia lui jette un pan de drap et lui murmure : - Tu es nu ... et en érection

Il se penche vers elle pour répliquer : - C'est toi qui me fait cet effet là

- Un peu de pudeur devant ta fille, quand même !

- Oh vous tracassez pas pour moi ! Je sais ce que c'est !

Dean se redressa d'un bond : - Comment ça tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Papa ! J'ai 16 ans !

- Ne me dis pas que tu couches déjà ?

- Hein ? Oh non…non, c'est juste que j'ai déjà vu des hommes nus

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- Papa…

- Qui ça ? - Il appuya sur les mots.

- Hum…. Mes cousins

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu mate tes cousins ou ce sont eux qui s'exhibent ?

- Pas du tout ! Tu te rappelle que tu m'as laissé partir en vacances l'été dernier avec Oncle Daniel et ses enfants ?

- Et alors ?

- Alors tous les ans, ils font du naturisme

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est un scandale !

- Papa ! N'en fais pas toute une histoire !

- Tu t'es baladée à poil devant ton oncle et tes cousins, tous plus âgés, et devant une ribambelle d'inconnus à la plage ! Y a de quoi en faire des histoires figures-toi !

- Ce fut une bonne expérience, je t'assure

- Je t'en foutrais des expériences de ce genre, moi !

- Je te jure, ça m'a décomplexé !

- Mais… tu n'as pas de raisons d'être complexée ! Tu es parfaite

- Tu n'es pas objectif Papa ! Toutes les filles se complexent pour quelque chose ! … J'ai les seins trop petits

- Mais pas du tout ! Ils sont parfaits comme ça ! Et n'envies pas les grosses poitrines, je te jure que c'est…

- C'est quoi ? - interroge Olivia d'un air scrutateur

- Euh…. Moins gracieux, voilà tout. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Mon Amour, tu sais bien que tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie

- Tu te rattrape bien toi ! Amélia, tu es encore jeune. Ton corps n'a pas fini de se former. Mais si cette expérience t'a aidé à te sentir mieux dans ton corps, alors ton père va le comprendre et se calmer

Dean soupire. - Ouais c'est ça

- Je savais bien que tu étais le meilleur Papa du monde !

- T'es un peu trop douée en flatterie toi ! Bon allez, ok, on oublie ça. Tu veux venir te coucher entre nous ?

- Papa ! J'ai plus 5 ans !

- Mais… on n'a jamais pu le faire !

- Désolé mais ça m'a passé ces trucs-là ! Mais si vous voulez jouer au cocooning parent-enfant, vous n'avez plus qu'à me faire un petit frère !

Dean se tourna alors vers Olivia : - Tu es dis quoi Ma Chérie ?

* * *

><p><em>Sniff! c'est fini ! tout est bien qui finit bien<em> _. bon j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment de taper les textes mais courage, ça reviendra. a bientôt amici_


End file.
